The Milwaukee Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center is an extramural center of the NIEHS. Its overall objectives are to support first-rate, multidisciplinary research with aquatic organisms related to human environmental health and to maintain a strong outreach program with the public. Related overall aims are to (1) expand and enrich administrative leadership and support of researchers, (2) deliver a major community outreach nd education program (COEP), (3) enhance the quality of the staff and the facilities used by scientists, and (4) maintain and draw into the Center investigators who are open to interdisciplinary research and who contribute to specified areas of research. The aims of the Administrative Core are to (1) recruit an excellent group o investigators who collaborate with one another on important research problems in the area of environmental health. 2) provide investigators with a rich environment that fosters research and communication, and (3) maintain productive feasibility project program. The aims of the COEP are to (1) present an annual workshop on molecular techniques in aquatic biomedical research, (2) offer summer research opportunities to minority students, and (3; rain middle school teachers in environmental health sciences. The specific aims of the Facility Cores are to (1) provide skilled assistance in the design and implementation of experiments, (2) expand support services including new techniques in fish surgery and molecular biology, (3) encourage the use of the facility by students, (4) provide support for outreach projects, (5) improve the Aquatic Animal Core Facility, and (6) finish outfitting the Molecular Biology Core Laboratory.